Where will You Go?
by SilverHinata888
Summary: He continued to walk, wondering where his feet would take him. People passed by, not even bothering to look at him. He felt invisible. So invisible in this new, cold world. So alone..... KuroxFai Rated M
1. All Alone

_**Hinata888:**Hello everyone. I'm in an angsty mood for some odd reason and decided to create an angsty KuroxFai story so I am. xD_

_Enjoy!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Where will You Go? **_

_**Chapter 1: All alone**_

**_

* * *

_**

Fai stood on the corner of a street and just let the rain wash over him. He looked up at the gray sky and sighed. He had nowhere to go. He had just been kicked out of his house because he wasn't able to pay rent so he was stranded. Stranded in the city of Tokyo, Japan.

He was french so he really wasn't custom to the Japanese culture. He was still learning to speak their language. He had some trouble but he could at least say a few things and could understand what others meant when they talked to him.

The rain didn't seem as if it was going to let up at all for a while. Fai started walking, unsure of where to go. He was all alone. All alone in this strange new world and he was scared.

He continued to walk, wondering where his feet would take him. People passed by, not even bothering to look at him. He felt invisible. So invisible in this new, cold world.

_So alone._

He decided that he could at least look for a cheap inn to stay at until the rain stopped, so he searched.

As he walked on, he heard the angry yell of a japanese man. He turned around and noticed a very tall, handsome man yelling at a girl that was way shorter him as she just giggled.

"Tomoyo!" The man yelled furiously. "Can't you just make up your mind on what store you want to go to? I'm getting wet."

"Don't worry, silly." The girl giggled. "I'll find a store soon enough." She turned and made eye contact with the blue eyed man. Fai turned away almost instantly.

"Did you see that?" Tomoyo asked excitedly towards Kurogane, pointing towards Fai. "He's a foreigner! Isn't that cool?" She seemed really happy that Fai was different from the others. Fai pretended that he didn't hear her and continued on.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kurogane asked out of annoyance.

"He's so cute." Tomoyo squealed happily. "He looks so feminine and cute." She gave Kurogane an evil smile.

"I think he's just your type." She said smiling evily up at Kurogane.

"What the hell?!" Kurogane snapped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Can I help you?" Fai said towards them. "I hope you know I can hear every word you're saying." He said coldy and started to continue to walk on.

"Um, yes you can help us." Tomoyo called towards the blonde man. Fai turned around to stare at them. "You see, my brother here is searching for a girlfriend and well, it's just that you're so cute and all and you are definitely his type even if you are a guy and I bet he's getting an erection just looking at you right now."

Fai just stared blankly at them as Kurogane flushed and started to yell at Tomoyo for what she had said. "What the hell, Tomoyo?!" Kurogane yelled, embarrassed and pissed off.

Tomoyo just giggled.

"Um, look," Fai started. "I really have to get going." He walked off and left the two japanese siblings behind.

**_

* * *

_**

The foreign man had just walked away. Kurogane noticed that his clothes were sticking to his delicate frame which meant that that man had been out in the rain for some time. Kurogane didn't like new people. He never wanted to meet new people because it just expanded his social life.

He looked back at Tomoyo who wasn't there anymore. Instead she was walking with the blonde man and chattering away. He sighed and ran over to them, to make sure that she wasn't saying anything embarrassing that could ruin his reputation.

**_

* * *

_**

Fai was walking until he heard the girl call out to him. "Hey!" She said, running up to him, almost out of breath.

"Yes?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Can I have your name and number?" She questioned, fishing in her purse for paper and a pen or pencil.

"Um....I don't have a phone." Fai said, embarrassed.

"Really?" Tomoyo questioned, confused. "Then how about your email?"

"I don't have that either." Fai said, staring down at the ground.

"Adress?"

"Nope....sorry." Tomoyo gasped.

"Where do you live then?" She asked curiously.

"I-" He started but then was cut off by the voice of the older brother.

"Tomoyo, you better not being scaring him." Kurogane said, walking up to them.

"Why would I?" Tomoyo asked, putting on her cutest face but Kurogane didn't buy it.

"Then you were?" Kurogane sighed.

"No, she wasn't." Fai said with a smile.

"Kurogane!" Tomoyo yelled. "This man doesn't have a home! Isn't that sad?" She had tears running down her face along with the rain. He knew she was just faking it. She did that a lot just so she could get her way. It always worked on their older sister but it sure as hell wouldn't work on him.

"I'm fine." Fai said cheerfully. "I'm just going to search for a......." He couldn't think of the right japanese word so he decided to stay with the french word of it. "Auberge." He finished, leaving both Tomoyo and Kurogane confused.

"You can stay with Kurogane." Tomoyo said after a while of silence. Kurogane glared down at her.

"What do you mean?" Kurogane snapped.

"Well, you live all by yourself Kurogane, so I just thought that it would be good for you to have a roomie."

"You can't just drag me into all this bullshit that you start!" Kurogane yelled.

"Why do you have to be so heartless?!" Tomoyo snapped, fake tears rolling off of her eyes once more. The rain had started to let up and Fai just stared up at the sky while the siblings bickered.

"I really don't want to be a nuisance." Fai said smiling.

"You won't be." Tomoyo said grasping Fai's arm and throwing him into Kurogane. Fai couldn't help to let out a little yelp as his body crashed into Kurogane's. Fai looked up at Kurogane in shock who returned the look. Fai jumped away from Kurogane and blushed.

"Lets go!" Tomoyo said happily, grabbing one of Kurogane's arms and one of Fai's arms and led them back to where Kurogane lived.

* * *

_Thats all I have for now._

_I'll try to update as soon as possible once I get some reviews. Oh and sorry if my french is off. I'm translating from Babel Fish. I'm not a french expert (even though I wish I was)_

_But the word Fai said was "Inn" Sorry if it wasn't correct. I have no clue if it was._

_It'll get better soon, trust me ^_^_

_Please R&R_

_oh and It didn't turn out angsty like I thought it would. lol_

_I can never stay on an angsty story. Especially a KuroxFai one._


	2. The First Night

_**Hinata888: **OMG! Thank you so much for reviewing! :D_

_It really made me happy to see all those wonderful reviews. Especially on the first day this fic came out. Seriously! I never got that many reviews ever for just one day. On my other account, Hinata888, I would usually get about 3 a chapter or something like that. Thank you so much. I'm so happy right now._

_Please continue to enjoy my fic everyone and I hope it turns out the way you want it too._

_Oh and lol, most of the reviews are about Tomoyo. She just seems like she would be the kind of girl to do that, considering Tomoyo in Piffle. lol_

_Anyways, enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

_**Where will You Go?**_

_**Chapter 2: The First Night**_

Fai, Kurogane, and Tomoyo walked up to a large apartment building. The rain had stopped for a while now but there were large puddles flooding the crowded streets of Tokyo. Kurogane swung the door of the apartment building open and continued to walk on with long, angry strides while Fai and Tomoyo followed with much shorter, happy strides.

They followed Kurogane to a small elevator as he pressed on the button hard enough to almost have broke it. In truth, Fai felt uncomfortable about the fact of staying at a stranger's house.

Kurogane pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door to an apartment complex and stormed in. Tomoyo followed in gracefully but Fai just stood at the doorway uncomfortably.

Kurogane's apartment was small but had a cozy feel to it. It was nicely kept and wasn't too crowded with furniture or anything. It was just right.

"You can come in, um...." Tomoyo started and then paused, realizing that she had never gotten the foreigner's name. "What's your name again?" She asked as Fai stepped nervously into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

He turned to Tomoyo and smiled. "My name is Fai." He said politely.

"Fai. That's a very nice name." Tomoyo smiled back. "My name is Tomoyo and the grouch sitting on the couch over there is Kurogane." She pointed towards Kurogane who was sitting on the couch trying to ignore their conversation but failing miserably.

"Who the hell are you calling 'grouch'?!" Kurogane yelled furiously, turning to face the two.

"Kurogane is such a long name." Fai commented, putting on a fake smile to show that he wasn't nervous one bit even though he was. "Why don't I call you Kuro-tan or Kuro-puu. Or how about-"

"NO NICKNAMES!!" Kurogane yelled, standing up. "If you're going to live in my house then you should show some respect."

"Kurogane! Don't be so mean or I'll call sis and she'll kick your ass again!" Tomoyo shot back, standing in front of Fai as if to protect him as Kurogane stomped over to them.

"Amaterasu won't do shit." Kurogane muttered, sounding as if he wasn't too sure of himself. Tomoyo giggled because she knew that Kurogane was scared of their sister. Never get on Amaterasu's bad side or she'll fuck you up. Kurogane had learned that the hard way when he was five and stole a dollar from her.

When Kurogane came back to reality, he noticed Fai and Tomoyo were gone. He growled in frustration and ran into his room where he heard rustling noises.

When he walked into the room, Fai was shirtless while Tomoyo was searching through Kurogane's closet for something Fai could wear. "What the fuck are you doing Tomoyo?!" Kurogane questioned angrily as he pulled her out of his closet.

"He needs to get out of those wet clothes or he'll get sick." Tomoyo smiled as if it was completely normal to hand off her brother's clothes to strangers.

Kurogane glanced over at Fai, who sure enough, was shivering. He sighed. "Fine, but you have to help him buy new clothes, I don't have time for that." Tomoyo smiled an even bigger smile and glomped her brother.

"Thank you so much, brother!!" She said gleefully. She got off of Kurogane and turned towards Fai who smiled back at her. She then turned towards Kurogane and said, "Leave."

"Why do I have to leave?" Kurogane questioned. "This is my own room."

"Oh," Tomoyo said, a sly smile spread on her face. "Since you won't leave then you must want to see Fai....naked." She couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed look on Kurogane's face.

"Fine!" Kurogane snapped and walked out.

A while later Tomoyo walked out, followed by Fai. Fai was wearing one of Kurogane's large grey t-shirts that were even larger on Fai's small frame. He also wore baggy shorts of Kurogane's that were tied tightly by a belt. Otherwise, the shorts would be around Fai's ankles by now. To tell you the truth, Kurogane thought Fai looked pretty cute with the large clothes on. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He couldn't be falling for Fai, could he?

"Well," Tomoyo said, letting out a fake yawn. "I'm tired so I'm going to go home now." **(1)** She walked past Fai and towards the door and added, "Have fun you two." and walked out with a fangirl giggle.

Kurogane let out a sigh. He didn't know how to treat Fai considering he knew practically nothing about him so he sat back down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Um...." Fai said, feeling akward. "I'm sorry for intruding." He smiled when Kurogane looked over at him.

Kurogane looked over at the big digital clock on the wall by the kitchen and noticed that it was already 9:00 and he had work in the morning.

"I have to go to bed." Kurogane mumbled, standing up from the couch and turning off the T.V. "You can sleep on the couch." Kurogane said, walking to go get some blankets so Fai wouldn't get cold. Kurogane hated himself for it because he felt that he was being too nice.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay." Fai said as Kurogane walked back into the room, carrying a blanket and a pillow. Fai went over to Kurogane and hugged him tightly around the waist. Kurogane was in shock at this.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, trying to pull Fai off of him. "Just get the hell off of me."

"Oh!" Fai said, pulling away quickly. "Je fais des excuses."

"Huh?" Kurogane questioned, not understanding what Fai had just said.

"Uh, I meant 'I apologize'." Fai said, smiling.

"Whatever." Kurogane said, plopping the blanket and pillow on the couch before walking towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight!" Fai called out, waiting for a reply. Luckily he recieved one.

"Goodnight." He heard the voice of Kurogane mumble.

He smiled the first real smile of the day as he settled himself in on the couch. Maybe living with Kurogane wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. ^_^_

_**1: Tomoyo lives with Amaterasu, their sister. Kurogane, Amaterasu, and Tomoyo's mom and dad died when they were young, leaving Amaterasu to take care of them. Kurogane finally grew old enough to move out of the house so that's why he has his own apartment now.**_

_Please review and tell me what you think xD_

_Once again, I wasn't sure if the french was that good. I apologize for that. ^_^'_


	3. First Real Day

_Hey everyone! Sorry for Tomoyo in the last chapter. I think I made her a tad bit too annoying but oh well. Sorry for her OOCness. I'll try to make her more like....Tomoyo....well, the one from Piffle anyways. She's more hyper than Kurogane's Tomoyo. Or that I know of....._

_Anyways, enjoy and thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!_

_Oh and if anyone knows how to write lemons then let me know....cuz I never wrote one before....I've read them but I have no experience in writing them so if I decide to chicken out then I'd like someone to write the lemon for me.....I know I'm a chicken. lol_

* * *

**_Where will You Go?_**

**_Chapter 3: First Real Day_**

_Fai ran as fast as he could, footsteps pounded from behind him. They were coming closer. Closer, and closer. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to get away._

_Ashura was coming closer. Coming so close that Fai was sure that he could feel his breath hit his back as he ran._

_"Get back here, Yuui!" Ashura called, still following behind Fai. Yes. Yuui was Fai's real name. His brother was named Fai and he had died from the same person he was running from right at that moment._

_Fai finally managed to outrun him and ended up in a dark alley, out of breath. He had to get away. He knew that if he stayed where he was, he would get caught. Ashura was a murderer and Fai couldn't let the life that his brother had sacraficed for go to waste. _

_He decided that he would have to get out of France, and go to a different country. A country that Ashura wouldn't think of to go. Japan. Fai dug in his wallet for any money that he had so he could buy a ticket and hopefully he would be able to get a job to earn the japenese form of money, yen._

Fai woke up with a start as the door from Kurogane's room opened up. Fai had always been a light sleeper so even the slightest sound would wake him up. He sat up warily and looked over the couch and towards to where Kurogane was starting up a pot of coffee.

"Goodmorning, Kuro-myuu." Fai said cheerfully, his voice sounding hoarse from sleep.

"Hn." Was all Kurogane said as he poured water into the coffee pot and started it up. Fai stood up and walked over to the kitchen where Kurogane was, the big shirt that he wore was hanging off of his slim shoulders loosly.

"What'cha doing?" Fai asked, cocking his head to the side cutely, the same smile on his face.

"What does it look like?" Kurogane mumbled out of annoyance. Fai could tell that Kurogane wasn't a morning person.

"Oh...." Fai said, at a loss for things to say. He had never been much of a social person so trying to start up a conversation with an anti-social person was very difficult to do.

"Uh, do you mind if I take a shower?" Fai questioned. He smelt like wet dog because of the rain yesterday and he desperately needed to clean himself.

"Sure, go ahead." Kurogane said, walking towards a closet in the hall where the towels and wash cloths were stored. He grabbed a towel and a wash cloth and handed them to Fai.

"Thank you." Fai smiled. His french accent was so obvious when he spoke that it wasn't even funny.

"Just to let you know, I'm leaving for work in a bit so if you want anything to eat, you know where the fridge is and try not to call me while I'm at work." Kurogane explained in a bored tone as he threw on a light black rain jacket and headed for the door with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Okay." Fai replied with a smile as he watched Kurogane leave. Fai turned towards the couch and sat down. He grabbed the remote for the TV and was trying to figure out how to turn the TV on when he heard the sound of the door opening. Could Kurogane be home already?

"Hey Fai!" The voice of Tomoyo rang through the apartment. He turned to face her and what appeared to be some of her friends. There were four boys and another girl walking behind Tomoyo and into the apartment. Two of the boys seemed to be twins.

"These are some of my friends." Tomoyo said cheerfully, stepping aside so Fai could get a better glimpse of them. "These two are Kamui and Subaru. They're twins." She pointed to the two that Fai thought were twins. The one named Subaru smiled sweetly while Kamui's expression stayed emotionless.

"This guy with the glasses is Kimiro Watanuki and the tall guy standing beside him is Doumeki Shizuka." She pointed to a kid with glasses that seemed very annoyed and the tall one who seemed, like Kamui, expressionless.

"And this sweet girl right here is Sakura." She pointed to the only other girl. Sakura smiled and gave a little wave as her name was pronounced. "Her boyfriend, Syaoran, couldn't make it and neither could his twin, Shaoran."

Fai stood up to fully greet all of them. "Hello." He said with a bright smile.

They all crowded around the living room and just sat down and chatted for a while. Fai got more aquainted with all of them and they laughed and made jokes.

"Oh yeah!" Tomoyo said happily after a while. "Sakura, Syaoran, and Shaoran's birthday is coming up on the first of April so we were planning on throwing them a huge party. Would you like to come, Fai?"

"J'aimerais à." Fai replied. Everyone just stared in confusion of what he had said. He realized that he spoke in his native tongue and quickly said, "I would love to."

Just then the door to the apartment flung open. Kurogane stood there angrily. "I could hear you guys from all the way down the hall!" He yelled angrily. "And besides, how many times do I have to tell you not to just come and hang out in my apartment when I'm away?!"

"Geez, Kurgs, you need to stop being so angry all the time." Fai said cheerfully, walking over to Kurogane.

"My name is Kurogane! Get it right!" Fai had just made Kurogane's anger even worse.

"Mais votre nom est si mignon quand je le change en surnoms, Kuro-cutie." **(1)** Fai said, knowing for certain that Kurogane didn't understand what he had said. It was a good thing he went to a country where he could speak his native tongue and practically no one would know what he was saying.

But Kurogane heard the 'Kuro-cutie' and that was all he needed to hear to know that Fai was teasing him. "I can easily just kick you out right now!" He yelled at the blonde who didn't wince one bit. Instead his smile just grew bigger.

"Please don't do that, Kuro-tan." Fai said, not really sounding as if he was begging but more laughing while saying it.

"You can't kick him out." Tomoyo said, standing up to go over and stand by Fai's side. "I already told sis that he was staying here and she would be pissed off if she found out that you kicked him out because of some nicknames."

"You always have to bring her into things!" Kurogane was furious. "I bet if she wasn't around then you wouldn't even act this way towards me." He paused for a minute, a smirk spreading on his face.

"Don't you even think about it." Tomoyo snapped, noticing the look on his face. She turned back to her group of friends and smiled. "Ok, we should get going now. We'll make plans for the party later." They all stood up in silence and followed Tomoyo out of the apartment.

Once the door closed, Kurogane turned to Fai. "Do.....do you want me to show you around.....I've got nothing better to do anyways." Kurogane mumbled, sick and tired of trying to be nice to the blonde idiot that was staying with him.

"That would be great." Fai smiled cheerfully.

* * *

_**1.** **But your name is so cute when I change it to nicknames, Kuro-cutie.**_

_I really don't know if I got this one right. Once again I translated it with Babel Fish so I really don't know. Just let me know._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's kinda short but I was really kind of stuck on what to write. I have no plan for this. I'm just writing from the top of my head so I really have no clue as to what's going to happen yet._

_Oh and I'm sorry if Tomoyo sounds like a tattle tale (sp?) in this chapter. Its just I wanted to make it seem that if Amaterasu wasn't around then she would be dead by Kurogane. In other words, I wanted to make her seem like she's actually scared of Kurogane. Just a little. I mean, he can be a little scary sometimes, right? With his really mean attitude and temper. lol_

_Well anyways, please review. The next chapter should be up soonish xD_

_**-Hinata888**_


	4. Out and About

_**Hinata888:** Hey everyone!! Once again I would like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far. I'm hoping to get at least 100 by the end of this fanfiction....which means that I have to make a lot of chapters for it. So hopefully, it won't end so soon. So please keep up on reviewing and hopefully we can get to my goal. It would help out a lot if you just reviewed. Even if it was just to criticize my fic or just to say "update soon". It motivates me ^_^_

_Oh and I would like to thank **dreamgirl96 **for being able to write any future lemons in this fic. She's going to help out so much and I'm so happy to have her help me out on this._

_Anyways, please read and review! ^_^_

_Oh and starting on the next chapter, this fic will be rated **M**. Just a warning for all of you. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Where will You Go?** _

_**Chapter 4: Out and About**_

Fai walked happily down the stairs to the bottom of the building while Kurogane slumped behind him. Kurogane hated taking the stairs. He thought of it as a waste of time when you can just easily use the elevator but apparently Fai had a fear of them. Although he wouldn't think that Fai was really afraid of them considering he was on one yesterday and he was smiling when he said that he was afraid of them. The point was that Fai was pretending to be afraid of things just to get Kurogane angry and it was really working.

"Lets take the subway." Kurogane muttered as they stepped out into the blazing sun.

"What is a sobway?" Fai asked, faking his stupidity by saying subway incorrectly.

Kurogane started to boil with anger but then calmed himself down with a sigh. "Don't play dumb with me, blondie." Kurogane muttered out of annoyance, trying to keep the anger and frustration from overflowing.

"What do you mean?" Fai asked, tilting his head to the side in a cute way.

Kurogane's face flushed a light pink as he turned and started to walk ahead. "Fine, I get it. We won't take the subway." Kurogane said after a bit. He could feel Fai's light blue eyes bore into his back as he continued to walk ahead with Fai following close behind.

"So, where are we going, Kuro-myu?" Fai asked, poking Kurogane in the back to get his attention.

"Where do you want to go?" Kurogane said, trying to ignore the fact that Fai had called him 'Kuro-myu'.

"Oh! I always wanted to try the Japanese Ramen!" Fai said cheerfully, grabbing Kurogane's hand in his and swinging it back and forth as they walked. Kurogane quickly pulled his big, muscular hand away from Fai's smaller, delicate one.

Fai pretended not to notice.

* * *

They got to the Ramen shop and Fai stared around in awe. The heat made sweat trickle down their foreheads and Fai sat down on one of the chairs in the ramen shop and stared up at the big menu sign that hung on the wall.

"I want....the spicy beef ramen!" **(1)** Fai said while clapping his hands happily like a little kid who had just won a prize.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle it?" Kurogane asked, not wanting to pay for something that Fai wouldn't eat.

"Kuro-tan, are you worried about me?" Fai asked, faking a surprised face.

"No, I just don't want to pay for something that you're too afraid to eat." That brought Fai's spirits down a little bit but they were brought back up when the ramen chef set the big, steaming bowl of spicy beef ramen in front of Fai.

He started to eat it and to Kurogane's surprised, he finished it. Even though he did complain about how hot it was while eating it.

* * *

"Now where do you want to go?" Kurogane asked as he drank a soda while they walked further on down the busy streets.

"Hm...." Fai started, thinking of the place he always wanted to see in Japan. "Let's go to the red light district!" **(2)**

Kurogane nearly spat out his soda when Fai had suggested that. "H-hell no!!" Kurogane stuttered out, his face flushed to a dark red.

"Why not? I heard that it's really fun there." Fai said with an innocent smile.

"And who told you that?!" Kurogane snapped, making people stare. "Do you even know what the hell the red light district is?!"

"Um....." Fai said, looking towards the ground to make it seem like he was frightened but Kurogane saw Fai's smile. "No I don't actually." Fai finished, looking back up at Kurogane. "What is it?"

"I'm not telling you." Kurogane turned and continued to walk with Fai following him once again.

"Please?" Fai pleaded as they continued to walk on.

"No." Kurogane said flately as people still continued to stare at them in interest as they walked.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"For the last time, no!"

"Pretty Ple-"

"Its like a whore house." **(3)**

"Really?"

"Yeah...."

"Oh...."

"Hn...."

"So, can we go?"

Kurogane glared at the blonde. "No. I'm not going to be fucking some girl that I barely even know."

"Oh...." Fai said. They had stopped walking and were standing on the sidewalk as people passed. "Then you want to fuck some guy you barely know?"

"No!" Kurogane snapped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Really?"

"So, you wouldn't fuck me?" Fai asked, smiling as if it was supposed to be a joke.

"Of course not!" Kurogane snapped. "I'm straight, goddammit!"

"Are you so sure?" Fai asked in a mischievious voice.

"Yeah I am. Now where do you want to go?"

"Hm....How about-" But Fai was cut off by another voice of a person making their way towards them.

"Hey Kurogane and Fai!" Tomoyo said happily as she walked towards them.

"Hello Tomoyo." Fai said happily, turning towards Tomoyo. He smiled and she smiled back.

"We found out when we're going to have their party and where." Tomoyo said cheerfully. "It's going to be on their birthday which is in a week from now. And we'll have it at Kurogane's apartment."

"Why my apartment?!" Kurogane snapped furiously. "I'm not going to let you!"

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Tomoyo questioned. "You don't have to worry, We won't mess it up at all."

"You're still not having it at my apartment!" Kurogane's anger had hit the boiling point once again.

"Yes we are." Tomoyo said, grabbing Fai's hand and walking off. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to steal your boyfriend to take him shopping for some new clothes. Bye!" And with that being said, she ran off with Fai, leaving Kurogane to stand there.

"Dammit." Kurogane mumbled, breathing in and out, trying to control his temper. He was going to have a heart attack one day and he knew it.

He walked back to his apartment to relax for a little while where he could finally have peace and relaxation from his long and tiring day.

He stepped into his apartment and plopped down on his couch and shut his eyes which only seemed for like a few minutes.

* * *

"What kind of clothes do you usually wear?" Tomoyo asked eagerly as they headed down the streets towards a giant mall.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Fai said honestly. He really never cared that much to what he wore. As long as he had clothes to wear then he was happy. It was probably because he was so used to being almost poor that he could never afford good clothes.

"It should!" Tomoyo said, stunned. "Clothes show one's personality. They make one attractive. Don't you want to impress Kurogane?"

"It's....it's not like that." Fai said smiling to hide the blush on his face. He never was one to fall for girls so he knew he was gay but he didn't want to believe that he could be in love with a guy who's always angry and mean even if he did look cute when he was angry.

"Oh, don't lie." Tomoyo said with a laugh. "I see the way you look at him."

"No, really. I don't like him like that." Fai said with a fake laugh.

"Whatever you say." Tomoyo sighed, a smile still plastered on her pale face.

They walked into the heavily crowded mall. It was large with many bright little shops all around. Fai looked in awe. He had never really been to a mall before. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun like there was no care in the world. It brought a real, true smile to his face.

They walked further into the crowded mall and that was when Fai saw him. It was Ashura, no doubt. Fai rubbed his eyes and when he looked back to where Ashura had been, he saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo said, noticing the concerned look on Fai's face.

"It's nothing." Fai said, turning back towards Tomoyo with a smile. "Now, let's go look for some clothes."

* * *

_**(1) I'm not an expert on the Japanese ramen. All I know is the American cheap stuff. So please don't flame me for not getting anything right on the ramen department. lol**_

_**(2) I've heard about the red light district a lot in animes and I have a good idea of what it is from that lol**_

_**(3) That's pretty much what a red light district is. Or what I believe it to be. Please tell me if I'm wrong. lol**_

_Well, there you have it. _

_It's a little longer than the other chapter...I think...I'm not so sure._

_Please review ^_^_


	5. Spin the Bottle at a Birthday Bash

_**Hinata888:**Hey everyone!! I'm so glad that all of you are enjoying the story so far and I hope that you enjoy it to the fullest all the way until the end ^_^_

_I forgot to mention one thing when I was writing this. I totally forgot that Watanuki's birthday is also April 1st. So now I'm changing it to Watanuki's, Syaoran's, Shaoran's, and Sakura's birthday party lol_

_So yeah...sorry about that._

_And yes, starting now, this story is a M rated fic._

_Nothing bad in this chapter yet but I'm just changing it to M now._

_Enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

_**Where will You Go?**_

**_Chapter 5: Spin the Bottle at a Birthday Bash_**

Kurogane was tired. He was exhausted and Fai wasn't making it any better. It had been 2 weeks since Fai had moved in with him and it was major hell. Especially since Tomoyo had taken a shine to Fai she has been at the house almost 24/7 now.

And it was horrible when they came back after shopping that one day.

_Kurogane was fast asleep on the couch after watching a japanese football game on the his TV. They had won by a landslide right before Kurogane passed out on the couch._

_The door creaked open and Tomoyo and Fai walked into the apartment as loudly as possible. As if they were trying to wake up the whole neighborhood._

_"Aww! Look! Kuro-cutie is asleep!" Fai squealed happily. Kurogane had woken up by that but pretended to still be asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with Fai._

_Kurogane felt something poke his stomache. He opened one eye to see Fai poking his stomache. "Good, you're awake." Fai smiled. Kurogane sat up and took a notice to what Fai was wearing. He was wearing tight skinny jeans that hugged his hips and a white frilly top. Kurogane knew fully well that what he was wearing wasn't guy clothes at all. Why had Tomoyo tortured this boy so much as to buy him girl clothes? Although Kurogane didn't care much for Fai, he did feel somewhat sorry for him. Even though Fai looked so cute in those clothes. _

_'Wait! What did I just think?' Kurogane questioned himself in his head. 'I can't possibly think that another guy is cute, can I?' Kurogane shook his head as if trying to get the thought to disappear._

_"What's wrong?" Fai questioned, noticing the complex that Kurogane was having by the expressions that changed on his face. "You don't like it?" Fai backed away from the couch and twirled around as if he was trying to show Kurogane how the clothes looked on him from all sides. "Tomoyo-chan picked it out. I think it's really cute."_

_"Why did you get girl clothes?" Kurogane asked, trying to avert his attention towards the TV so he wouldn't get caught staring at Fai._

_"Because I agreed with Tomoyo-chan that they were cute." Fai said simply. Kurogane could hear the smile in his voice. "I got all girl clothes because I don't feel that guy clothes fit me as much as these do." Fai let out a soft laugh._

A knock was heard on the door that pulled Kurogane's mind from the small flashback. "I'm coming." He called out. He stood up from the couch that he had been sitting on and walked over to the door. He had almost forgotten that today was the day of Syaoran, Shaoran, Sakura, and Watanuki's birthday party. He opened the door to reveal Syaoran, Shaoran, Sakura, Watanuki, and Tomoyo.

"Why the hell are you all here?" Kurogane asked.

"Because, silly," Tomoyo started. "We're having the birthday parties here, remember?"

Oh yeah. Forget about almost forgetting, Kurogane forgot all about the whole damn thing. Kurogane let out a huge sigh and stepped aside to let the five teens in.

Fai was already in the living room and this time, he was dressed in light purple blouse with blue jean caprees on. He waved to everyone happily and said, "Hello everyone!"

"Hello Fai-san." Sakura said cheerfully. She was wearing a white dress that reached her knees and flared out a bit at the bottom. It was frilly and very cute.

"Let's get this party started." Tomoyo said excitedly. She had her long black hair tied in a ponytail and she wore a black tang top with a white, wavy skirt that went down to her knees.

"Agreed." Syaoran said while Shaoran stayed quiet. He wasn't really much of the talkative type. Syaoran and Shaoran both wore blue jeans but Syaoran wore a black short sleeved shirt while Shaoran wore a black t-shirt with japanese letters that were supposed to say 'Fire'. Watanuki wore black pants and a white t-shirt that had a panda on it.

The party started out fun and happy except for Kurogane. He was annoyed. He sat in silence the whole time while everyone chatted, listened to music, ate food, and danced.

It was all boring for Kurogane when out of the blue Tomoyo said, "Hey! It's time for spin the bottle!"

"Speen the bootle?" Fai questioned, having trouble with the words.

"Spin the bottle is a game where everyone gets in a circle and they put a bottle in the middle. Someone spins the bottle and which ever person it lands on then they have to kiss them. It doesn't matter what kind of kiss it is though."

"A kiss? Does that mean I have to kiss someone?" Fai questioned, seeming extremely interested in the new game.

"Yep." Tomoyo smiled and looked over at Kurogane who wasn't paying attention.

"Kurogane," Tomoyo said, walking over to her older brother. "You wanna play with us?"

"No." Kurogane said simply. He stared at the TV but had no clue what he was watching.

"Oh," Tomoyo said, a sly smile spread on her face. "Then I guess you enjoy watching that video _Oshiri Kajiri Mushi_?"**(1)**

Kurogane noticed that, indeed, it was that old music video about a bottom biting bug. **(2)**

"Just come on." Tomoyo said impatiently as she tugged at his arm, trying to pull him up off of the couch and over to where everyone else was. With a few tries, she managed to get him over there.

"I'm not going to kiss anyone." Kurogane said angrily as he sat down in the circle.

"Whatever you say." Tomoyo said with a smile. She then turned to Fai. "Why don't you go first?" Fai stared at her for a second before it clearly registered in his head that she volunteered him to go first. He looked down at the rootbeer bottle that they were using for the game. He brought his right hand down and pushed it as hard as he could. It wobbled when it spun but eventually it landed on none other than Kurogane. Fai looked up at Kurogane who wasn't paying attention. He looked back at Tomoyo and gave her a 'do I have to?' look. She just nodded her head. He turned back towards the rest of the group and noticed them all staring at both Kurogane and Fai as if they were going to have to dial 9-1-1.

When Kurogane finally came back to reality he noticed everyone staring at him with pale faces like they had just saw a ghost. He looked down at the bottle and noticed that it pointed to him. "Who spun it?" He asked. He wasn't going to have the person, whoever it was, kiss him anyways. He would definately not allow it. Even if it costed him his life.

Everyone pointed to Fai who smiled sheepishly. "I guess I have to kiss you now, don't I?" Fai said while finding the floor more interesting to stare at.

"Hell no." Kurogane said. "No way am I going to let myself get kissed by a guy. Especially a guy like you." Kurogane soon regretted what he said because he saw the glint of sadness in Fai's eyes.

"You have to!" Tomoyo said, standing up. "You can't just leave the person to choose someone else. It's against the rules. And besides, you hurt Fai's feelings."

Kurogane let out a low growl and spat, "Fine! But don't expect me to kiss him back." Fai looked up and stared at Kurogane. Kurogane wasn't sure if he was the only one who saw it but he swore he saw true happiness in Fai's eyes. Not the fake happiness that Fai always shows, but real, true happiness.

Fai stood up and as did Kurogane. He walked over to the taller man until their bodies were only inches away. Fai leaned up nervously and planted a tender kiss on Kurogane's thin lips. Right then was when Kurogane felt the spark in the kiss. He felt so much spark that he couldn't help but to kiss back. He knew that Fai had felt the same thing considering he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck. Kurogane's tongue searched for an entrance to Fai's mouth in which he granted happily. Their tongues played tag with eachother as Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's waist until their bodies were completely touching.

Kurogane was somewhat disappointed when Fai's lips left his until he noticed everyone staring at them. They were all extremely shocked and weirded out. That was when he realized what he had done. _'Oh shit.'_ He thought. _'I've really done it now.'_

"If you'll excuse me." Kurogane mumbled and ran into his room, shutting the door behind him, leaving everyone to their still shocked and weirded out expressions.

* * *

**(1) This was a video that I watched on youtube a few days ago and it was so cute so I had to put it in there. I heard that it was very popular in Japan when it first came out so I just decided to put it in there. It means Bottom Biting Bug. Look it up on youtube. It's cute.**

**(2) Thats english for Bottom Biting Bug.**

_Well there you have it. I apologize if the kiss scene wasn't that good. It was the first time I wrote something like that. Don't worry though, next time there is something like that then I won't be writing it. lol_

_Anyways, please review. Thanks._

_-Hinata888_


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

_**Hinata888: **Hello everyone!! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!! I'm so happy ^_^ This fic has been the best one I've ever created so far on both this account and Hinata888 combined. I hope you guys continue to read, enjoy and review for this fic. I see that I also got more readers for the last chapter. I'm glad that you new readers enjoy it as well._

_Anyways, dreamgirl96 is helping me write most of this. Which means that there's going to be some.....mature scenes......lol_

_Anyways, enjoy!!_

* * *

**_Where will You Go? _**

**_Chapter 6: Dreams and Nightmares_**

Kurogane had been locked up in his room for a long time while the party resumed. He had heard Syaoran, Shaoran, and Watanuki leave which meant that Sakura and Tomoyo were going to be staying the night in his apartment. No big surprise. They did that often.

Kurogane sat on his bed, facing the wall and remembering what he had done. Fai wouldn't leave his mind no matter how hard he tried. How could a simple kiss change the way he felt towards the same sex? Scratch that. A huge kiss. It had started simple and Kurogane was hoping at the time that it would remain simple but he never imagined that he would be the one who would get carried away.

"Maybe sleeping would get my mind off of everything." Kurogane said outloud towards himself. He covered up in his blankets that were sprawled on his bed and didn't even bother to change into his nightclothes as he fell into a fast sleep.

Kurogane didn't know where he was, but according to his surroundings, it seemed as if he were in his living room. He was sitting on his couch and started looking around when he noticed he was sitting next to a very familiar blonde. "Fai?" Said blonde refused to turn his head and kept looking down. Kurogane was tempted to reach over and make him look at him but that's when the memory of the kiss rushed into his mind. Kurogane blushed and stayed put. Both men stayed silent until he looked at Fai again and saw a hint of pink on the blonde's cheeks. "I'm sorry". Apparently, both said this at the same time. They finally turned to look at each other and tried speaking but suddenly shut up to let the other go first. Then, Kurogane had it and just put his hand on Fai's mouth to shut him up, "Look, the...the k-kiss, think nothing of it. It's just a silly game, right?" Fai looked a bit depressed but allowed Kurogane to continue, "Well, I mean, if you w-want to forget, you know? It's not that I hated the kiss, it was actually pretty ni--. Gah! What am I saying, I didn't want to…Damn it! It's not like you're not attractive, I m-mean". The Japanese man seemed like he had trouble getting the words he wanted out and kept rambling until Fai removed his hand and leaned close to Kurogane.

Both just stared in each other's eyes. Garnet met Sapphire. Fire into water. A fiery red met cold blue. Kurogane held his breath until something happened but…nothing did. Fai just stared at him and he stared back. "Um…? You know, it's kind of awkward just sitting here like this…" Then, Fai finally sat back and spoke, "Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to make sure of something". Kurogane looked at the pale man curiously, "For what?" Fai ignored the question but went on, "I liked it. The kiss I mean. I didn't mind. I was just…worried that you might hate me if you found out". He looked away again. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, "If I found out what?"

Usually, Kurogane would've been rough and sarcastic in his tone of voice, but Fai's sheepish look made him feel almost sorry for the blonde. And he didn't even know what moved him to stretch out a hand, grab Fai's chin and capture his pale lips with his own tan ones. All he knew was that he HAD to kiss the man sitting next to him because it was an urge. No, not an urge, a sudden need for the blonde.

Fai's eyes widened but he doesn't push the taller man away. Instead, to Kurogane's surprise, Fai leaned into the kiss and allowed himself to be laid down on the couch with Kurogane on top of him. But the next thing Kurogane did surprised them both. The tan man's lips had actually left Fai's and latched themselves onto the pale man's right pink nipple while his hand rubbed the left one. Fai moaned in shock and in pleasure. "Ah! Kuro…no!"

Both were so into it that neither one of them realized that Fai's shirt and pants had been discarded as well as Kurogane's clothes. It was as if Kurogane had just snapped his fingers and they were off.

Kurogane loved the way Fai's pink nubs had hardened, just like another certain body part Kurogane felt nudge up against his. He felt that Fai's moment of pleasure was just beginning and so was his.

"No! Ah, w-what…are you…d-doing?" Fai asked as his cock was suddenly being stroked by Kurogane's hand. Kurogane didn't answer, he just allowed himself to give Fai a handjob and tweak the blonde's nipple at the same time. Both the stroking and the rubbing had Fai on the verge of cumming, but he took it as the initiative to do something extra.

Fai stopped both of Kurogane's hands and sat up. He looked Kurogane in the eyes and pushed him up against the back of the couch. "Um…F-Fai?" He had to ask, but he had a pretty good idea where this was going.

The pale man crouched down a bit so that his face was situated right in front of Kurogane's arousal. "You wouldn't…" The tan man dared. But oh yes, he would. And he did. "Ah!" Kurogane felt Fai smile even having his mouth full with his dick. The warmth radiating from the blonde's mouth and tongue was too much for Kurogane to handle. He'd never had such a talented mouth on him before. It was warm and moist, and if it were like this in his mouth, he couldn't bear to imagine how it felt inside of him!

Fai's head bobbed up and down and played with his lover's ball-sack as he gave him a blowjob. But the game didn't last long. He felt Kurogane's cock feel harder and he knew he was almost over the edge. It happened so fast that he didn't know whether he pulled Fai off of him or if Fai stopped on his own but all he knew was that Fai was suddenly underneath him with three of his fingers (lubricated) inside of the blonde.

Fai writhed in pleasure when Kurogane's fingers touch a certain spot. His back curved and his whole body was up against Kurogane. "D-Do that again!" Kurogane hit the spot a few more times and Fai came into his own hand. "Are you ready?" He wasn't sure if he was ready or not, so he had to ask. Fai, still recovering from the aftershock of cumming, just nodded.

The tip of Kurogane's cock poked Fai's tight, pink hole and he entered his blonde lover inch by inch. Fai's face contorted and it seemed as if he was in pain. Kurogane began to pull out but Fai stopped him, "N-no, it's okay. Go on".

Kurogane began, again, to go in slowly. He felt Fai tense up and automatically tried soothe him by kissing him. And once he was in all the way, he began to move. Thrust by thrust was met by Fai's ass hole and he couldn't even believe he was really here with the blonde. And once he was ready to cum, he felt Fai's hole contract and then…

Kurogane sat up abruptly. He was breathing heavily and started to panic. Where was he now? And then he remembered, he had been sleeping. Everything that happened was just a dream. A very, very cruel dream. His breathing didn't ease up, especially when he noticed that his shorts and his bed felt really wet. 'Damn', he thought to himself, 'What the fuck was that?' He lied back down; he would clean himself up later. He was going to go back to sleep, but he realized he couldn't. That whole dream took a lot of energy out of him but his eyes and brain seemed to refuse to shut up. "All that from one goddamn kiss?" Kurogane tossed and turned and sighed, "Fuck".

* * *

_Well there you have it ^_^_

_Thanks a lot, dreamgirl96, for writing the lemon. Seriously, I'm so glad that you agreed to help me out on this. -huggles- Thankies xD_

_Review?_


End file.
